Sense and Responsibilities
by MoonoLander
Summary: Moon Watanabe is at the age where it seems as if nothing is going right. Not only has she been cursed with a talent she never wanted but the entrance of Kira into the world just made her life that much harder. When the dead come knocking will she answer? "That my samurai friend, is a question for the birds. I will only know when it happens." Give it a chance :)
1. I See Dead People

**So my first Story on FanFiction**

**Please Forgive any mistakes and I'm not Genius enough to even own Death Note.**

**I don't Own It just my Oc's**

Prologue : I See Dead People

The dead tell no lies, more like they can't tell lies, only half truths, if they're clever enough. I've learned this little detail through trial and error. I at one point in my childhood imagined I was someone akin to the Young Nancy Drew or even a female Sherlock Holmes with her trusted friend Dr. Watson, who was actually my most treasured stuffed rabbit. I would always go sleuthing around the neighborhood looking for a puzzle that need to be solved or even a crime. It was at the age of four that I saw my first Ghost or otherworldly guest as I like to call them. I didn't know what It was at the time, I thought it was just another 'human' but I realized I was wrong two years later when I was berated by my older brother.

The first time when truth set in was when I was six. My brothers and I were walking back from school. I saw a man sitting in an alleyway staring out at God knows only what. I stopped and asked him what was wrong. He had flinched at my voice and stared at me like I had two heads. I pointed him out to my two brothers but the oldest Akihito told me to stop telling lies and that I was far past the age for imaginary friends. It was at this point that the man smirked at me with smugness. As my brothers continued to walk I asked the man why my brothers couldn't see him. And do you know what he told me? He told me that they did not want to see him. That they were afraid to "open their eyes". I asked him if he was a ghost but he told me he was just as alive as any other person walking out on the streets. He then proceeded to tell me I was different and I believed him.

I was foolish to believe his nonsense but he did tell one true truth. I was different but I wish it wasn't so. I wish I was normal and like any other teen, living in ignorant bliss. The dead talk far more than even the living and I don't consider myself that social to begin with. But for some reason I seem to attract dead people like Hideki Ryuuga seems to attract rabid female fans.

Its not pretty, especially when one tries to give the impression of being a normal student. It's really hard to get the poor suckers to shut up when they notice someone can actually see them and understand what they're saying. But the funny thing is, the people who I wouldn't mind seeing most in the world refuse to appear before me. I've looked and have yet to find them and that's only if they've chosen to stay around. But that is a discussion fit for another time.

So now you know. I see dead people and I'm not proud of it.


	2. All I Care About

Chapter 1: All I Care About

I don't care about expensive things

Cashmere coats, diamond rings

Don't mean a thing

All I care about is...

:~ All I Care About from Chicago

The day started off as any other. My friend, more like acquaintance, who might I mention is of the non-living populace woke me up with a series of poltergeist inspired tricks. I tried ignoring the thuds of things falling onto the floor, and solely concentrate on the greatest dream that I had ever had the pleasure of having but my visitor was having none of it.

"Get up you lousy girl. The sun is awake." a gruff voice announced in my ear as one of my manga wound up on the floor. I squinted at the hazy blur of a person floating before me. I closed my eyes again.

"Shut up, I'm still sleeping." I replied still in the throes of a good dream turned nightmare. I halfheartedly threw a pillow at him but it only phased right through.

"You stupid girl." he chided.

"Bastard." I playfully growled as I rolled over onto my side away from him. He grumbled to himself as I plowed deeper into my covers. If I ignored him long enough he would realize it as a lost battle and leave me alone. It was only a waiting game.

"Moon,...Moon." A soft but deep voice called from outside my door. I internally sighed and waited as I heard the door slowly creak open. It was no one but my other older brother Keiji. He was my favorite out of him and Akihito. He was quiet but strong, respectful, and intelligent. He was also attractive or so I've been told by my classmates at school. He had short black hair and wore black rimmed glasses that only enhanced his dark brown eyes.

"Moon," Keiji began again. "Akihito says if you're not ready and downstairs in six minutes then you'll be in for a punishment when we come home." It was always to the point with Keiji too. He pushed the door open slowly taking in the ghostly storm that had erupted in my room. "You should probably clean this up too, before Akihito says something, but you can do it when we come back home." He walked over to my bed and sat on its edge. My back was still turned to him but he only laughed. "Are you wearing pants?" he finally asked.

"What?" I questioned rolling onto my other side so that I was facing him. I looked at him confused for a moment as he stood. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. I quickly wrapped the covers around me as he yanked the comforter up and away.

It was utter failure on my part.

I scowled at him as the cold air in our house prickled my skin. I was aware of the obnoxious laughing in the background but Keiji was none the wiser. He held the comforter in one hand as he took in my expression. The corners of his mouth began twitching until he finally let his amusement out.

He laughed softly and smiled at me as he ruffled my bed head. "You should hurry."he suggested. I gave him a small smile as he walked out of my room slowly shutting the door behind him. He was a good brother, unlike the devil king that was downstairs probably plotting future punishments. When he left I glared at the floating dead samurai that was still laughing.

" You are my own personal curse." I rolled my eyes at his indignant expression.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I arrived at school with extra time to spare. I don't want to mention the ride there because it was nothing short of a berating fit for the worlds worst criminals and I was only two minutes late getting to the car.

This is why Akihito and I don't get along.

It took a little placating from Keiji just to get Akihito to forgive me but I still received punishment anyway. I would have to walk home today to realize the true blessing of having someone to drive me to and from school.

"You will learn to appreciate the things we so easily hand to an ingrate like you." He had said. It probably didn't help that I had told him to cry me a river as he yelled at me. I could tell that Keiji was disappointed in my lack of respect towards our dear eldest brother but sometimes I just can't help it. Something in me just has to challenge his authority.

I walked to my locker, still lost in my thought. Suffice it to say I was not paying attention to where I was going. I wound up bumping into the last person I wanted to see in the morning.

"Sorry." a smooth enigmatic voice spoke. I looked up into the face of perfection with a head of auburn hair. I grimaced internally but kept a straight face. He irked me so.

"Yagami." I acknowledged. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I was quick and clipped. I nodded at him and continued walking down the hall towards my locker. I could feel his eyes on my back but I ignored it. The people around me would never know how much I loathed him and sometimes even them. Today was certainly not my day.

My spidey senses suddenly started tingling as I saw my cursed samurai floating up towards the roof. I sighed as I made the mad dash up to meet him.

"What are you doing here. I whisper-yelled at him." he never followed me to school. It was an unspoken rule of ours. I would be ghost free at school and when I went out, which was quite rare but it was an agreement that had seemed to work, up until now that is.

"I only came because I wanted to tell you something. But first, why is it that you find the most pleasant people to be rude and disgraceful too? Do you hate the world around you that much. I saw how you treated that young man, whom you happened to bump into. You will never be a lady at this rate." He lectured me.

"It's not for the reasons you think. It's only because I can never beat him. Okay maybe it is for the reasons you think. Petty of me right? But its actually deeper than that. I have a thing against overachievers, specifically my eldest brother Akihito, even you know that, but Yagami also fits into the same category. Not only is he, I hesitate to say this, handsome but he is brilliant as well. All the girls seem to be infatuated with him. I mean who wouldn't fall for brains and looks?" I rambled on. The samurai was looking at me skeptically.

"Apparently you." he said nonchalantly.

"Apparently me but only because while I find his brilliance attractive... gods that hurt so much to say. I find his personality lacking or rather I feel he is hiding his true self."

"Like you are." he stated more than asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought you had something to tell me and I only do it to fit in. People would look at me crazy if they saw me talking to air." I argued. He again looked at me skeptically.

"So you should understand this Yagami boys emotions even better or are you as black and white as a cow." I blanched. Did he just call me a cow?

"I don't have time for this Juubei." I announced exasperated. He went still as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Did I say something, is there something on my face?" I questioned him. His expression was quite frightening and it was at moments like these that I could see why they called him the black demon of wrath during his heyday.

"You will address me as Matsuno. Do you have any respect, girl?" he regarded me disdainfully as he shook his head. "You will never make a match with the way you are now." I rolled my eyes and simply walked away from him. I had a class to go to.

I walked into class right before the bell rang signaling the start of class. I walked down the aisles towards my seat in the back. I was one seat behind Yagami who currently was looking out of the window.

I was lost in thought as the teacher began teaching but as usual no one was paying attention, not even myself. I felt sorry for the man but there was nothing I could do. I opened my notebook and began sketching in the margins. This was how I stayed awake and at least pretended like I was paying attention.

Time passed by slowly and I found myself nodding in and out until I heard the voice of the teacher.

"Yagami, are you still with us?" I heard the teacher call out. Mr. Perfect had also started to drift into his own thoughts as the teacher droned on. He asked Light to translate the sentence into English and he did it without breaking a sweat. As expected of the number one student.

I rolled my eyes and continued to draw little doodles along the side margins of my notebook. One particular doodle of Yagami in side profile received my immediate attention as I added little horns holding up a small halo. A devil in disguise. I sighed.

I finally placed my pencil back down and looked out the window. It wasn't Yagami's fault that he reminded me of the brother that I could barely stand. IT is no one but Akihito's fault as well as my parents for having the overbearing sonuvabitch.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I didn't mean that. Keiji and Akihito were the only family I had left. They were all I had to hold onto and I wouldn't let go for the word.

As I continued to stare out at the lush colorful world beyond the glass. I noted a regular black notebook falling from who knows where. I subtly noticed Yagami staring out of the window as well. I had no clue if he had noticed the strange book falling but something had told me he did.

It was a few more minutes before we were released for the day. It took me a few minutes to leave the class as I had to first pack up my books and second, deal with some projects that were being started within the art club. I said my goodbyes and wandered out into the area that I thought I had saw the black book fall too.

I saw Yagami walking away from the area that the book should have been in and my interest was piqued. He did see it. I began walking in his same direction. I wound up standing to his left at one of the train crossings.

"Your book." I commented. It was partially falling out of his bag. He turned his head to fully look at me and then he pushed the book deeper in his bag. "Thank you." he nodded towards me.

"You welcome." I replied back as we crossed the tracks. I could tell he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. The silence was broken when he asked me a question. "You are…." he left the question hanging.

The bastard didn't even know my name but then again why should he. "Watanabe." I finally supplied.

"You bumped into me today?" He questioned but he knew I was the girl, one in the same. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"So what is death note?" I inquired as we continued to walked side by side to the railway station.

"Its just a book." he replied. It was a curt answer but not rude. Of course, why would I expect nothing than the perfect gentleman. This is no manga.

"Just a book?" I was skeptical. Who names a book death note? I looked at him fully for a second and then turned my head forward to watch where I was going. "You don't have to tell me. I don't really care, just curious is all." I stated my thoughts.

I could see a minuscule pursing of Yagami's lips but it might have been a trick of the light. We continued to walk in silence. I don't ever believe the walk to the railway station was this long.

"Then, what do you care about?" he finally asked. I had a feeling he was just asking me the question to steer me away from the black book entitled Death Note that was still peeking out of his bag at me. But I went along with the question.

I shrugged as I replied.

"Family. That's really all I care about." I nodded towards him as we finally arrived at the railway station and went separate ways.

**Coming Up...Next two Chapters**

**Chapter 2: Man Like That**

_"I guess you have to sometimes wonder, especially with a man like that." I told Matsuno who only nodded in a rare show of agreement. It was eerie to say the least. _

**Chapter 3: Drumming Song**

It seems to get louder and louder and my head feels as if it will explode. The voices...I wish they would just stop.

**Please Review and Tell me What you think. I'm trying to keep Light in character as well as the other characters that will eventually be introduced. **


End file.
